rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacob Blakan
Jacob Andrew Blakan is a son of Pidog Blakan and Holly J. Blakan. He was a Prince of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach, but the Genics 'died' and gave their land to the Sarimian Empire, led by Joe Adalhard. He is played by Kurarugi. Family Jacob's grandfather is Path O. Genic. His father is Pidog Blakan. His mother is Holly J. Blakan. He has 5 siblings. Emma, Zach, Taylor, Susan, and James Poleroze (His kidnapped little brother). He is also the brother-in-law of Joe Bloikon. (Family tree coming soon.) History The history of Jacob Blakan. Early Years Jacob was born as Jacob Genic on the kitchen table at Blakan Castle. He was born in a set of fraternal twins with his sister, Susan. In his early childhood, he lived with his grandparents at Blakan Castle. A lot of times as a child, he would go to gardens all over the area that he's in to steal flowers. Fighting Career Jacob became a great melee fighter as a child. Beginning At Emma's 8th birthday party, Jacob, who didn't know he wasn't supposed to marry family, was wanting to marry Emma. He even kissed her! At the party, a man named Valerian Ashford gave Jacob a dagger. That was the start of Jacob's fighting career. Birthday Sword On his 7th birthday, his mother gave him a sword. He has treasured it since then. Current He is currently very talented at fighting. He's very agile, and able to win almost every fight he gets in. Misbehavior As a child, Jacob misbehaved a lot. He called almost everyone "losers." He was also cussing at and fighting people. Conflict with Joe Bloikon Jacob began hating Joe Bloikon when Emma was singing her love songs about him to Jacob. Every time he saw Joe, he attacked him. The Fight at Ardougne Square After Emma and Joe found Holly J., who was missing, at Ardougne Square, Jacob, who ran away because of Joe, happened to be there. He challenged Joe to a fight to prove that he was worthy of marrying Emma. Jacob, with excellent tactics, won the fight. Even though Joe lost, Jacob finally approved of his relationship with Emma. Jacob handed him a diamond ring that he had stolen before, and then Joe proposed to Emma, who said "Yes." Wedding of Joe and Emma The day that Emma and Joe engaged, a wedding was quickly thrown together at Blakan Castle. Joe's parents reached him, and Joe told them about the wedding, so they came. When they came, Jacob assumed that they were robbers until Holly J. grabbed him and told him who they are. Jacob took Joe upstairs and treated the wounds from the fight earlier that day. Then they went downstairs for the wedding. Jacob realized that he needed to get wedding clothes, so he quickly got on some for attending the wedding. At the wedding, he was stalking Emma and walked up the isle with her. Trivia *The real life date of Jacob's birth was in early July 2011. *Kurarugi began roleplaying as Jacob when Jacob was a few weeks old. *Kurarugi is a master at roleplay melee fighting, which is part of the reason that he wins or ties in every roleplaying fight he is in. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Genic Family Category:Blakan Family Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Royalty Category:Warrior